


[Podfic] The Piemaker and The Boy

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Comedy, Deception, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, OMGCP Trope Challenge: Week 8, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Depression, Resurrection, Runaway Eric Bittle, Runaway Jack Zimmermann, Secrets, Self-Destruction, Temporary Character Death, canon-typical angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of  The Piemaker and The Boy   Update October 2016:  I have noticed that the author of this story has orphaned the work since I recorded it. We were in communicating at the time I recorded this, and they have not since contacted me about this work, so I will leave it up.  Original Summary:(AKA the Zimbits Pushing Daisies AU)'Eric did a bad thing. He kept him.He never meant to. It was just...he wasn’t supposed to do anything like this but then came along this... Canadian with his sad eyes and he was all alone - and so was Eric. And Eric had just brought someone back from the dead and who knows what kind of chaos that information would bring, right? So he told Jack to run and Jack did, just like that, just because he asked.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Piemaker and The Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176812) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Intro takes a bit on this one. If you want, jump to 1:26 to hear the original author's notes, and 1:38 for the start of the fic.

Download mp3 from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tok456l0s5bl025/%5Bcheck_please%5D_The_Piemaker_and_The_Boy_Auphonic.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Questionable cover art by me. Leave comments here and on the original work if you enjoyed :-)
> 
> On [tumblr](https://justaphage.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/justaphage.) @justaphage


End file.
